Avec un peu de chance
by Groumph
Summary: Le grand jour est enfin arrivé pour Lily et James ! Et Sirius se fait un plaisir de raconter comment cela a pu arriver...


Note de l'auteur : Bienvenue cher lecteur! J'espère sincèrement que ce petit OS vas te plaire. Je précise que ce monde merveilleux et ces personnages sont l'entière propriété de J.K. Rowling. _Bonne lecture !_

Sirius Orion Black. C'est mon nom. Nom que méprise au plus haut point... Je m'égare, je ne suis pas là pour vous raconter mes déboires familiaux. Ça vous intéresse ? Vraiment vous ne voulez pas la...? D'accord !

Donc je dois vous conter comment Lily la Tigresse et Cornedrue plus connu sous le nom de James se sont enfin avouer leur amour de la façon la plus guimauve au monde... Et oui Lunard je ne te l'ai jamais dit, je voulais garder ça pour le mariage de Jamesie-chou. Comment j'ai fait pour le savoir ? Pour des sorciers vous me décevez... Franchement pas une petite idée ? La demoiselle habillée en rouge au fond, une idée ? Non... Et la cape d'invisibilité de James ? Bande de scrouts à pétards défectueux... Heureusement que ma personne merveilleuse y a pensée, enfin passons...

Donc je me promenais un soir d'automne afin de chiper des bière-au-beurres et du café pour toute notre petite bande sous la cape d'invisibilité de notre cervidé favori qui accompagnait Evans dans leur ronde vespérale habituelle. J'ai oublier de vous préciser que le plus grand rêve du cerf est de filer le parfait amour avec Miss Numéro 1 Potion pour disons le reste de sa vie... Il se trouve qu'en poursuivant mon chemin vers les cuisines, je tombais sur nos deux Préfets-en-chef. James, Préfet-en-chef ! Dumbledore vieux fou, je vous adore... Je m'égare...

Je décidais de les suivre un peu, apparemment eux aussi allaient en direction des cuisines. Étant plus concentré sur le nombre de bouteilles de Whiskey Pur Feu que je pourrait subtilisé discrètement, je ne prêtait aucune attention à la conversation des deux personnes devant moi, jusqu'à ce que Jamesie d'amour élève la voix.

"Lily, je sais que tu ne m'aime pas, le mot est faible, je sais que tu me hais parce que je ne suis qu'un petit con arrogant et prétentieux et malgré tous ce que tu m'as dit de désagréable, de dégradant, de blessant pendant deux ans, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer, t'adorer,te vénérer et tu sais que je ne peux pas mettre de mots sur ce que je ressens."

À ce moment là , j'étais persuadé qu'en rentrant au dortoir j'aurais mon frère de cœur à consoler ce qui impliquerait forcément de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool et le tabac.

"Même Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, à essayer de me convaincre de t'oublier. Je suis sortis avec une des fille les plus magnifique de ce château. Tout ce que je voulais c'était une histoire parfaite et toute tracée avec cette fille. Mais je ne pouvais pas parce qu'une partie de moi est irrémédiablement attirée par la belle Lily Evans qui ne m'accorde que des regards méprisants et qui me rabaisse dès que je fais une connerie. Je te l'accorde j'en fais souvent... "

Et un cœur détruit par la tornade Evans à ramasser à la cuillère pour Sirius, un. Je voyais James se décomposer tandis que Lily imitait un poison hors de l'eau. Il tournait les talons et je me préparais à le suivre quand j'entendis la voix de Lily-Jolie.

"Tu est sérieux? "

"Non, moi c'est James. "

À propos mon petit James cette blague est seulement à faire dans des cas désespérés. En plus elle est plus drôle quand c'est moi qui la fait... Revenons à nos hiboux...

"Je veux dire, tu es sérieux quand tu dit que tu m'aimes ?"

"Lily tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais couru après pendant 2 ans pour un quelconque pari ?"

Ça fera donc 6 packs de bières au beurres plus 6 de Whiskey plus...

A ce moment là, Lily embrassa James. Et moi je faillit faire un infarctus. Enfin ! C'était il y a un peu plus d'un an. Sur ce chers invités en tant que futur parrain du futur Sirius Potter et en tant que témoin je peux vous confirmer qu'avec un peu de chance tous les rêves deviennent réalité. Et dans le cas de ces deux là ça relève de la magie,et je sais de quoi je parle... Ne dit-on pas d'ailleurs que l'amour est la plus puissante des magies ? Je vais maintenant aller me cacher pour éviter de me faire pendre par les orteils comme vient de me menacer Lily. Bonne soirée !


End file.
